Tortured Souls
by mirylis
Summary: Levi and I were in couple for 3 years already but one day, after an important mission, he forgot everything about me. And I will soon die.. (OCxLevi)
1. Chapter 1 : Amnesia

**Hiya everyone! This is my very first fanfic! Hope you enjoy c: if you need anything, you can contact me by pm or else, I'm not a titan c;**

 **Also, don't read if you are sensitive soul, this is going to be dark and sad.**

 **So, I have to write now! Enjoy c:**

 **Ah! I forgot to say that I don't own snk characters but I own Mia (the main character) and all the characters that aren't in snk c: SOOOOOOO TIME TO WRITE x3**

Chapter 1 : Amnesia

"It's time for us to return home! Finally! Such a long trip.." Nagisa complained. Nagisa is my best friend but she's really something.

We were in the plane going back at our home town. We are working for the government by using a company from the underworld. To explain this simply, we use hackers and killers to protect the population from horrible people. I am one of them. Well to tell truth, Nagisa and I are just baits when we are in mission. Because we are beautiful and sexy and so we use this to trap our target and our colleagues kill them.

Our colleagues are well-known and it's the same for Nagisa and me. Our company's name is _People's Freedom Wings_ … What a stupid name.

But the mission we just finished was really horrible. It is traumatic for some of us. Torture, blood, raped children and women, slaves… Things we don't want to see nor even to know about. We saved them all. But they made a collective suicide. In front of us. That was a nightmare. A nightmare that will haunt every one of us.

Even Levi who seems to sleep well right now is traumatise by what we saw. I'm sure of it. But he is so exhausted that he is lying on my laps, doing is better to not disturb me. _My dear Levi, my dear lover… Sleep as well as you can, darling…_

It's been so much time since we date… I would say about 3 years now. 3 years of common life. And we still love each other as if it was the first day.

Suddenly, I heard him moan slightly and began to move. _So cute!_ And he finally sat up. He faced me. But his look wasn't the one I know. It was the one I hadn't seen for 3 years. The look when we first met. And known each other as friends at that moment. _What is that?_

"Sorry, Mia, I think I fell asleep," he simply said.

"No problem," I answered back, doing my very best to ignore that look.

"Where are we?" he asked while yawning.

"We're on the plane going back home."

"So where were we in that case?"

"In a mission, Le…"

"Le? And what mission I don't remember"

…

I didn't answer. I think he just forgot the mission and I don't want him to remember something like that. _He suffered enough_.

"So? What is this with the stupid nickname? And what was that fucking mission brat?"

"Calm down. The mission was a trauma for everyone. If you forgot, the best it is for you. Don't try to remember. Really."

He seemed to be not satisfied since he _tsk_ me. He turned his face to the window to see the cotton sea and the sun in the horizon, going down to let the moon take its place. It was so beautiful. Breathtaking.

"You called me Le," he began. "Why?"

"Because it's your nickname."

"I don't have nickname."

"You have."

"No I don't. I would allow only my wife or children to give me nicknames. Not even my friends."

BADUMP. My heart jumped a bump and my breath began to be harder to take and my chest felt so heavy.. _What did he just say? That he would forget the mission is one thing but to forget our 3 YEARS LOVE! No… It must be a nightmare.. No… From everything, this is just impossible for me to take… No, please no…_

"You… don't remember…?" I asked painfully while my throat tighten and tears began to form and my stomach is aching…

He faced me suddenly. His eyes widened slightly and he simply answered:

"What should I remember?"

This was enough. I stood up and ran to the bathroom of the plane. I locked the door up and just cried as silently as I could. _He doesn't remember 3 YEARS! 3 YEARS!_

3 years forgotten. Just like that. As if it was just wind. Everything was to dust. At that moment, I just wanted to die.

 **The first chapter is finished! Hope you enjoyed c: I know it's really short but there will be another chapter soon c:**


	2. Chapter 2 : What I decided

**Hiya I'm back! Unfortunately this chapter will not be long at all but this is the second update of the day so I hope it will be enough for you to excuse me…? c: enjoy**

Chapter 2 : What I decided

"Mia… Please, get out you know you can talk to me," Erwin shouted for now about 1 hour behind the closed door.

"Fine!" I finished to cry, angry and desperate.

I unlocked the door and stood there, facing him in the blank of the eyes.

"I would like to talk to in private, please," I managed to say, still crying and trembling.

He didn't answer me but I knew he was okay with that. We headed in the back of the airplane and he spoke:

"Mia, what happened with Levi?"

I beat my inferior lip as I was about to cry again. He waited patiently that I felt ready to speak.

"He doesn't remember the mission"

"That goo –"

"And he doesn't remember about our love."

Awkward silence.

"Oh"

"Geez, don't _Oh_ me."

"What do you think we should do?"

"I thought about explaining him everything. But since I have to die soon, I shall not say anything. Then, he will be not as hurt as he would have been if I tell him anything."

"Hmmm" he began to think of it and then "Okay, I understand you point of view. But what if he remembers?"

I didn't think of it.

"Well… if he remembers before I die, then we'll see how he feels and all…" I continued to consider it. "And if he remembers after I died, then I just shall let you and the others take car of him for me."

"Okay, I understand. Then, will you tell him or just make an excuse?"

"I'll make an excuse and let him live happily."

"Okay and if it is too hard for you then let me know. I'm here for you too, you know." He smiled at me.

"Yeah, thank you very much. You're not my best friend for nothing. You and Nagisa, of course" I smiled back.

 **It's too short**

 **I KNOW**

 **I'm sorry but I really couldn't say too much or I would have been forced to continue T_T but well, I'll update soon enough! c:**

 **Hope you enjoyed! c:**


	3. Chapter 3 : Memories

**Hey hey! I'm finally writing the 3rd chapter c:**

 **This one will be longer, I hope you enjoy c:**

Chapter 3 : Memories

After the talk with Erwin, I returned to my seat next to Levi and I immediately fell asleep even though Levi stared at me with his interrogative beautiful grey eyes.

When I opened my eyes, I knew I was dreaming of a souvenir. It was before I work under the command on Erwin, in the last company I worked for. It was during a mission in which we had to arrest a pedophile who kidnapped a little boy who was 5 only. I was the chief of the team and I had to control everything. Even myself. And that was the most difficult part.

"Haru! Stop that guy! Irsha, Kuri! With me!" I cried as we entered the bedroom of the pedophile by force.

Haru stopped him in an instant while Irhsa, Kuri and I found the boy on the bed… with an erection…

Our eyes widened and I tell them to help him. They refused. And while Haru lead the criminal to the car, we had to save the boy.

"Mia! What are you doing?! You have to save the boy!" the boss screamed.

Yes we had a high technology in that company. So there was a flying camera which was filming all the scene and was connected to the screen of the computer of the boss. And of course he could speak to us via ear-flaps.

And he was always yelling at me.

 _I can't… I can't touch that boy! It's… erk… What should I do?! I really can't!_

While thinking hard about it, I finished in fetal position, my head in my hands, trying my best to not fall in deep memories of my past..

The past when someone made me his slave, tortured me and raped me. I was only 11. _But now, it's been 7 years! I have to be braver than that!_

I tried my very best to not fall in this past.

"DO SOMETHING FOR THE KID, MIA!" my boss yelled again my ears, taking me out of my thoughts.

I took a deep breath and walked to the child.

"Do you know how to… put _this_ down?" I asked as I showed his little cock.

"Y-yes… but who are you? I want Idji! Idji knows well how to get rid of it!" the child said.

Idji is the pedophile. _God… he has the Stockolm Syndrom… Poor boy… What can I do?_

"But you will have to do it by yourself now. He is a bad guy. He did wrong things to y –"

"No! He is a good guy! He showed me this and this makes me feel really good!"

 _God please no… HE'S ONLY 5! HOW CAN HE SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!_

I began to meditate.

"Well… do you remember the first time he pulled his in your butt?"

The child nodded.

"He forced you to endure it, didn't he?"

"He did" the little boy answered.

"At this time, he raped you. This is bad thing and for that he will go to prison. And now, you're safe, you don't risk anything anymore" I said while hugging him.

I remember he cried a lot and his erection went away. We managed to save him. In the car to return the child to his parents, the boss asked me to go to his office. And so I did.

"WHAT DID YOU TAKE SO LONG TO DO SOMETHING FOR THE CHILD?! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK YOU TO MOVE! TO MOVE!"

Yelling at me. Again.

He sighed and relaxed a bit in his big desk chair.

"You know, when someone is incapable of doing something, then this person should just find another work"

I was so surprised by what he said that I couldn't reply. _He knows that I have an horrible past.. How can he say that? Plus, I managed to save the kid! What is his problem with me.._

While I was thinking hard, he continued to yell at me.

"–that's why I th–"

"I quit."

"What?" he was so surprised by my sudden speak that he didn't even understand what I said.

"I quit the job."

Awkward silence.

"Oh. Okay. Then go away." He simply said.

And so I left. I knew I could quit like that because at this moment I had an offer from Erwin. I rejected it 3 months before that. But he said I could come whenever I wanted. _Erwin always knew I would come to him._

When I woke up, we were almost at the airport. _Finally…_

When we could get off of the plane, I stood up and took my baggage. Then, a taxi came to take us to the company. We arrived there 1 hour later. When I stepped in, I recognise the big room. At my left was the computers and the multiple screens. It my right there was the kitchen and behind the bar there was the living room. And in front of me, there was the corridor which lead to our rooms and the experience rooms. So I directly went to my own room. I put down my baggage and went to the bathroom which was connected to my room.

Every room has its bathroom. And so I went in, changed clothes to pajama and went to my bed. I fell asleep as fast as it could be possible. I didn't wake up until 6 at morning. _It's been a long time since I got such a good night…_

 **Yay! I finished! c:**

 **And as I said, this chapter is longer than the others! I hope you enjoyed and don't hesitate to leave a review or to talk pm directly c:**

 **Jaa ~ See you**


End file.
